


Stormy

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [78]
Category: Harry & Paul (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boats and Ships, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Nausea, Nicknames, Prompt Fill, Seasickness, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Darren gets seasick.[Prompt 78 – Stormy]





	Stormy

The floor rocked beneath his feet. The whole boat swayed, leaving Darren dizzy and unsteady on his feet. He leant against the wall for stability, but his head kept on spinning. Darren pressed his hand to his forehead, finding his palm as sweaty as his face.

Daring to open his eyes, he glanced up and down the corridor. But he still couldn’t see Kev. They lost each other when Kev went to the loo and Darren headed for the seating areas, and they hadn’t found each other yet.

It was a bloody stormy day, and the English Channel was horribly choppy as the ferry made its way to France. Darren had felt much better sitting in the lounge area (although still seasick), but his need to vomit overridden his need to sit still. So he stumbled out into the corridor and began a slow, unsteady search for a toilet.

But he still hadn’t found Kev or the loo, and his seasickness was getting worse by the second. He glanced at the map on the wall and continued his walk to the nearest toilets, bracing himself against the wall. Darren felt vomit in the back of his throat, and groaned.

Eventually, he staggered into the toilets. He pushed open a cubical and dropped to his knees, vomiting into the loo. His eyes watered and his mouth burned, and his whole body spun with dizziness.

“Shit,” he groaned.

“Darren?”

To his amazement, Kev squeezed into the cubical and knelt beside him. his partner wrapped his arms around him, rubbing a hand against Darren’s heaving back. Feeling too ill to speak, Darren smiled weakly.

“Poor Dazza,” Kev murmured, brushing his hand across Darren’s forehead.

And Darren leaned against him, feeling absolutely dreadful, but a tiny bit better with Kev here to comfort him.


End file.
